Myr Arcan
Is a recurring character in the series. Myr Arcan is mainly known as the son of Hol, the God of Arcanes, and an unknown mortal mother. One of the most powerful demigods of lawicia. His day of birth is still unknown but can be trace up before Seikishidan which he seal the forbidden arcanes to some few selected people which later called the Arcanites. Myr is a master and powerful wizard. He knows all the Sealing Language which talents can be equal to the Goddess of Wisdom. But though, he has a frail body that is very vulnerable to illness and sickness. Having studied more the arcanes, he invented the anti-arcanes that can null any form of Sealing Language. He invoke one to himself and later an unholy stigmata occur to him that limits the area of effect of his own arcane. Appearance One of the few select characters that doesn’t change his appearance throughout the story, he remains in an ten aged child (because of the agility of the children). He wears a long steam hat and a coat. His eyes are always closed because of the stigmata. History and Background Myr considered as the strongest demigod of all, equal to Cu Chulainn and Hercules. He is an undaunted person that likes to interrupt mortal events and so he decided to remain in the mortal world. Upon those of of knowledge about spellcasting, he is also a master spear dancer and he likes to wield Spear of Magnus which paralyzes any person whom was touch by its blade. Book of Dragons Myr first appearance is on Book of Dragons where he was recruited by Rian to his troop. Having immersive skills and power, he always bluff about casting a Wrath, tragedy arcanes, but it’s proven that he can as he is able to cast the Aurora Viel, the strongest barrier arcane, in a maximum area of 100 meters. Which Rian used him most for defensive purposes, knowing that he has a frail body. Constellation But Myr take most of his appearance in Constellation . At that time, Myr was the king of Hol Kingdom after his father died and live in astral form. Myr, together with Jean Drylake, guided the young Shar knowing that Shar plays a major role in the prophecy. But although Myr is pretty old, more than 1000 years old, he still asks advice to Jean. At the defence of Hol from the Lotus invasion, the people of Hol kingdom massacred proving that Myr is no tactician in war. After the unsuccessful invasion of Lotus to Hol Kingdom, Myr seek allegiance to his old friend, King Yu the Immortal, for the renovation and progression of the Hol Kingdom. Alliance ended after Shar take over the Sha kingdom after Siv starts for his millennium slumber. Immortal Flame Myr reappeared after Siv’s awakening from his millennium slumber as Siv seeks help to Myr to use his kingdom to defeat the Sha Kingdom which he once with alliance. Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Deities